Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Co nieco o mnie: Hej, jestem Bella Wolf. Hmmm... coż pewnie jak każdy z was chciałabym mieszkać w Slugterze. Zarówno jak i sam serial ale i także pomysł na niego wydaje mi się świetny. Poza tym, że lubię ten serial, lubię także serial Pora na przygodę oraz anime- Vampire Knight. Mam wiele filmów, które lubię i mimo tego, że są już stare (a przynajmniej jakaś część z nich) lubię do nich wracać. Takie filmy to np.: Titanic, Corpse Bride Tim'a Butron'a czy prawie cała saga Harry'ego Potter'a. Przyznając się bez bicia Slugetrra to nie jest moje jedyne hobby. Lubię śpiewać, rysować (większa część was na pewno nie raz widziała moje prace) oraz od marca zaczęłam pisać książkę właśnie o tematyce Slugterry wraz z Kicią100XD. Jednak najważniejszą rolę w moim życiu pełni muzyka. Dzięki niej świat staję się bardziej kolorowy (jestem tego pewna, że wiele innych osób zafascynowanych muzyką poprze poje zdanie). Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam piszę książkę wraz z Kicią100XD i chciałabym jej za to podziękować. Piszemy (jak wiadomo) już ze sobą od dłuższego czasu i cieszę się, że już tyle ze mną wytrzymała. Przez ten czas każda z nas miała w swoim życiu pewnego rodzaju potyczki, ale starałyśmy pomagać sobie nawzajem. Dzięki temu, że zaczęłam ją pisać i poznałam Kicię powstała nieco inna wersja kultowego serialu Slugterra. ;) link do książki: http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ a tu taki mały cytacik z filmu Corpse Bride (najbardziej mi się podoba): '',,You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you". Z obawy przed porażką, niszczymy swoje marzenia, stając się ludźmi niespełnionymi... Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * https://www.facebook.com/ * http://besty.pl/ * http://www.pottermore.com/ * http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com *http://slugterrastory.blog.pl/ *http://stylowi.pl/ *http://www.thesims3.com/ *http://bezuzyteczna.pl/ *https://www.youtube.com/ *http://www.thesimsresource.com/ *http://www.amazon.com/ *http://www.ebay.com/ *http://www.deviantart.com/ *http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard Moje prace: 1370701402732.jpg|Eli wraz z ksieżniczką 1370714729482.jpg|A tu Bella pociesza Eli'a 1351749693196.jpg|Tu z innej beczki: Emily z filmu Corpse Bride Tim'a Butron'a ;) 001.jpg|Bella oraz Didi 1367091876397.jpg|Isabella Rose Emily I (postać z mojej i Kici100XD książki) 1367172172189.jpg|Eli Shane 1367172192754.jpg|Bella całująca Eli'a. 1367512992716.jpg|Eli w innej odsłonie (bez skojarzeń. on ćwiczy) 'Moje śluzaki:' *'Infurnus- ''Luna' (Mój pierwszy i ulubiony śluzak)'' *'Speedstinger - 'Saphira (Wyjątkowa dla wyjątkowej od TeGieF'a) *'Magik'- Alakazam'' (Zaopiekuj się nim prosze natrudziłem się nad zdobyciem go-TGF)'' *'Sliren- ''Śpiewak' (Śpiewa doskonałe kołysanki)'' *'Zipper- ''Szybcior '(Pod żadnym pozorem nie graj z nim w berka)'' *'Zamrażacz- ''Frost' (Uczy mnie jeździć na Snowbord'zie)'' *'Thresher- ''Edge' (Pomaga mi tworzyć nowe meble)'' *'Polero- ''Lolek' (Ma podwójną osobowość)'' *'Armashelt- ''Shelly' (Uwielbia płatać fige)'' *'AquaBeek-'' Wodnik' (Jest mistrzem w wstrzymywaniu oddechu)'' *'Vinedrill- ''Plant' (Doskonały ogrodnik)'' *'Arachnet- ''Spider' (Robi super trampoliny)'' *'Tormato- ''Hurraicane' (Pomaga suszyć mi głowę)'' *'Bubbaleone- ''Bańka' (Jest jak płyn do mycia naczyń)'' *'Skałowiec- ''Grom' (Ma wybuchową osobowość)'' *'Boon Doc- ''Lekarz' (Pomaga mi gdy mam rany na ciele)'' *'Rammstone- ''Siłacz' (Pomaga mi nosić ciężkie rzeczy)'' *'Żelek- ''Glutek '(Jego maź to doskonały klej)'' *'Tazerling- ''Piorun' (Ma piorunujący uśmiech)'' *'Speedstinger- ''Akrobata' (Wraz ze mną ćwiczy akrobatykę)'' *'Strachoduch- ''Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *'Wytapiacz- ''Plujek' (Często ma ślinotok lawy...)'' *'Sharkus- ''Ząbek' (Gdy nurkuję wraz z nim odstrasza rekiny) '' *'Fingerling- Młodzik '(Znaeźiony w worku i podarowany przez Kryształka) Śluzaki podarowane przez TGF'a (opieka) *'Hop Rock' - Rico Generał ( Wybuchowy śluzak (został zostawiony przez gang Hula, przygarnąłem go) ) * Jellyish - 'Orbitek ( Lubi się do czegoś przykleić ) * Granatnik -' '''Atomowy ( Lubi coś rozsadzić ) * '''Tormato - Wirek ( Zakręcony z niego malec ) *'Tazerling' '- '''Iskra ( Lubi kopnąć prądem ) * '''Flopper' - Smutasek ( Znalazlem go podczas ulewy na dworze ) *'Dirt Urchin' - Kolec ( Znalazłem go gdy robił mi dowcipy ) * Armashelt - Cwaniak ( Zawsze coś wykombinuje) * Frostcrawler - Frosty ( Nie wiadomo skąd wziął się w jaskini w zamrożonym pokoju nad komnatą ) * Rammstone '''- Piąstek ( Lubi nieźle przywalić ) * '''Thresher - Pixar ( Specializuje się w cięciu ) (Dostałem go od Kryształka) * Phosphoro '- Flash ( Nieźle daje po oczach ) *'Frightgeist -''' Bubu ( Aż mam ciary na plecach ) * '''AquaBeek - '''Nemo ( Podwodny rycerz ) * '''Sharkus - Nigel ( Zęby ostre jak brzytwa ) * Bubbaleone - Fa ( Dosłownie mydełko Fa ) * Lariat - Linka ( Pomaga we wspinaniu się ) * 'Robośluzak '- Ernie ( Mój wynalazca ) * '''Forgesmelter - '''Raeth (Wiele konstruuje, gdy kicha zdarza mu się plujnąć lawą)